Wanting to Know
by Amy Tezuka-Fuji
Summary: Yuki thinks all hope is lost with girls, now that he has lost Toru to that stupid cat. Will this girl be one to change his feelings?


_Wanting to Know…_

_By: Me_

_Characters:_

_Fruits Baskets cast_

_&_

_OC_

Yuki was walking down the street, thinking of the incident of Toru's and his last meeting.

--

_Wherever it is you go, Yuki-kun… just please be careful…_

--

Yuki glared at the hard pavement he was walking on. "Cih! It's not as if you care… You chose that cat over me…" he mumbled to himself.

Yuki had been gone for 3 weeks, with no home, no food, and no contact whatsoever. He figured that if he gets used to it, he might end up keeping the life style. There's no noise, there's no people annoying him, and there are no… distractions.

Once the word distractions came to mind, Toru's image suddenly popped out of Yuki's head. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it anymore.

_I want to completely forget about that girl… even if it means finding a new girl to love…_

"Aaah! Please move!" yelled, this girl in roller blades. She seemed to have no control over it, and if she wasn't going to fall… she was definitely going to hit someone… and that someone was just thinking…

_Oh crap…_

The girl fell on Yuki, and as Yuki was hoping for the worse, nothing happened. He looked at his hands, and they were… normal… He did not change into his animal form, nor did he change at all.

"Oh…Ouch…I'm sorry…" the girl said, slowly getting off of Yuki, trying hard not to fall, because of her skates. She looked over to Yuki, giving out a hand, to help him up.

Yuki held her hand, wanting to know if it was true… He did not change. "Ah… Thank you…" he said, fixing himself up.

The girl bowed, turning red. "I'm so sorry! The ground was very slippery, so I lost control of my skates! Please forgive me!" the girl apologized, handing him her handkerchief.

Yuki, whom was still a bit surprised, gave his natural warm smile. He thought, if he wanted to get information out of this girl, he should at least befriend with her. "It's fine. No one was badly injured, so everything's alright. How about you? Are you okay?" he asked, politely.

The girl raised her head, and as well, gave a warm smile. "Yes, I'm fine," she smiled. "I'm Tezuka Amahime. Amy-chan, for short," she said, extending her hand for him to shake.

Yuki gladly took it, and continued to give his master smiles. "It's nice to meet you, Amy-chan. I'm Sohma Yuki. You can call me Yuki-kun, if you like," he said, warmly.

The girl, Amahime, showed no sign of interest, and just gave a smile, which Yuki was not really used to, seeing is that whenever he introduces himself to a girl, they either end up fainting, or end up falling in love with him, neglecting the fact that they didn't know him.

Yuki could not stand the silence any longer, and separated hands, wanting to end the awkwardness. He cleared his throat, and asked, "So, Amy-chan, do you live around here?"

Amy gave a nervous chuckle, skating backwards. "Umm, well, I… Bye!" with that, Amy skated as quickly as she could away from Yuki, obviously trying to avoid something.

Yuki stood there, dumbfounded. Not once in his life, had a girl ran away from him, and it was only because it was HE who ran away from them.

Don't get him wrong, there WERE times were he was left alone, but those reasons were just because, sometimes he would show no sign of interest and they would end up giving up, or it was because Saki Hanajima, would come to scare the girls away.

He was just shocked at the fact that, THAT girl was the one who neglected his features. Of all girls, it had to be THAT kind of girl…

_Strange girl…, _he thought.

It was already 7 in the evening, and still, he had that girl in his mind. He was walking down the street, basically still worrying about what happened earlier. How he had experienced so many things in one day; Not changing into his animal form, at the touch of the opposite sex…, sighting a girl had no interest in him…, and lastly, a girl ran away from him… and rather impolitely too…

_Well… in the first place… why would she want to stay longer? I did ask her a pretty awkward question…_

_Ah! That's right! The question!_ He completely remembered asking, "Do you live around here," and it must've been the reason why she felt so uneasy. _Yes, that must be it… If not, then I have absolutely no other logical explanation for the matter…_

He sighed at his failure of trying to figure out the situation, when a very… very familiar voice called, which gave him quite a shock. "Yuki-kun!" came Honda Toru's voice, as she ran towards him across the street.

_Damn…_

He put on a fake smile, watching the girl walk towards him.

He wasn't very pleased on seeing her, because he feared she would end up asking him so many questions, such as; _Yuki-kun, where have you been all this time? _Or _When are you coming home? _Or even worse; _Why are you walking around in the first place?_

He sighed, thinking, 'Toru is Toru.'

"Yuki-kun, you don't know how worried we've been, you know we've-." Toru's sentence was cut, for, not surprisingly, she tripped… on Yuki…

_Crap…_

Toru laid on the floor, practically forgetting about Yuki's condition. When she finally realized it… she panicked.

Yuki, who was just thinking saying anything, was hopeless, just walked up and sat hopelessly on Toru's hand, as she continued to apologies over and over again.

After a while, Toru had stopped babbling, already walking to the Sohma house, with Yuki-mouse on her hand.

The silence was killing Toru. Trying to think of a thing to say, she was cut, for instead of her being the one to start a conversation, it was HE who did so…

"So… How're you and that stupid cat going?" he asked, breaking the silence.

It was obvious Yuki was irritated with the question, but he couldn't help it… he felt so bitter inside, that he didn't care how he would feel if she had answered the question.

Toru frowned, looking at the ground. "Kyo-kun is avoiding me… As well as you, he's been gone for some time… Shigure-san and I have been looking everywhere for him…" she answered, truthfully.

_You look for him, but you forget about me…? _

…

…

_Heartless…_

Suddenly, Yuki turned back into his human form, Toru closing her eyes, turning slightly red.

Yuki put on his clothes, then signaled to Toru that he was done, planning on leaving again, but…

"Yuki-kun… where are you going?" Toru asked, looking at him concerned.

Her eyes showed deep concern, which Yuki didn't like so much. He figured her concern for him was fake, seeing is that he cared most for that stupid cat that he thought, why waste such care for him…?

Yuki smirked, walking towards Toru in the outmost disgust. "I'll be gone a while longer… Tell Shigure and that stupid cat not to worry… Wait… It's not as if any of you care…" he said, coldly.

Toru felt a cold chill go down her spine. Not once in her life, has she seen Sohma Yuki, THE Sohma Yuki, act so coldly towards anyone… In fact, she has not even seen Yuki act like this towards Kyo… There was something… DEFINITELY something… going on with Yuki…

Loosing his smirk, he turned around, mumbling a cold 'Ja' to her. He paused then gave one last glance to Toru. He smirked. "I'll be back… Just take it easy for a while with the stupid cat… Ja ne…" with that, he left, continuing his walk, to God knows where…

"J-ja…" she said, faintly.

For a moment there… she felt lost… lost in the words of Soma Yuki…

--

Yuki was walking down the park, obviously irritated with 2 certain girls…

He didn't know he would be tackled 2 times in a row… and he didn't think there'd be two conclusions with both falls.

Tezuka Amahime, was a name not very familiar to him. He was sure they have not met… and he was sure that whatever she is… Shigure or the others would be able to explain.

As he was walking, he thought that it was getting rather late, and since he didn't plan on going anytime soon, he thought he should sleep on a bench, which is what he's been doing for the past 3 weeks.

He sighted the bench he usually stayed at, only to find, someone familiar sleeping on it. He approached her, putting on his best smile to get through with the girl. "Good evening," he said, startling her.

The girl jumped from the bench, eyeing Yuki. She stared at Yuki longer, soon realizing who he was. "Ah! You're Yuki-kun, from a while ago, right?" she asked, shocked. She immediately stood up, then bowed. "I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to run away like that! I was just- I needed to- I'm sorry!" Amy said, bowing numerous times.

Yuki chuckled, eyeing the girl. Looking at this girl, she kinda reminded him of Toru… which made him a little bit annoyed with the fact.

"Ano…" Yuki said, cutting in on her babbling. "Do you happen to not live in a home?" he asked, hoping he wasn't to impolite.

Amy stopped her babbling, then turned the shade of red, thinking, _Darn, why didn't I where my skates at a time like this?_

"Hehe…" she nervously laughed. "Yeah… How embarrassing," she said, thinking of ways to get away from him.

Yuki smiled with her honesty. "Would you like to come live with me and my friends? We wouldn't mind," he said, out of the blue.

The girl turned to him, even redder. "Ah-I-No-," she sighed. "I-I couldn't intrude…" she said, looking away from him.

"As I said…" he began. "We won't mind…"

Amy turned to him once more, still hesitating to take the offer.

Yuki chuckled, then held her hand. "If you don't wish to answer… then I'll answer for you," he said, with his master smiles. He began walking, and noticed her uneasy look. "Don't worry… I don't pick up girls…" he notified.

She slightly chuckled. _Man… it's like he's reading my mind…_

--

Yuki and Amy entered the house, Yuki looking bitter. "I'm home…" he said, bitterly.

In an instant, Toru came running to the kitchen, since they came from the back door. "Yuki-kun! I was so wor- I'm sorry… who are you?" Toru asked, eyeing Amy.

Amy released a smile, and bowed. "I'm Tezuka Amahime, but please call me Amy-chan. Nice to meet you," she said, politely.

Toru bowed back, then turned back to Yuki. "Yuki-kun, Shigure-san should be back any minute now-."

Toru's sentence were cut, for Shigure suddenly arrived, not looking his best. He walked towards Yuki, with Kyo in his hands, unconscious.

Shigure dropped Kyo, still walking towards Yuki, looking angry.

Yuki gulped, wondering what Shigure was going to do with him. "H-hi, Shigure… L-long time no see," he said, nervously.

He cleared his throat, waiting for the worse.

"Umm… Ano… Good evening, sir…" Amy cut in, trying to save Yuki.

Shigure looked over to her, then gave his natural smile. "Oh, hello. Yuki, Yuki, what are you doing being gone for so long? Come on, you look so pale! What have you been doing?" he said, acting.

Yuki, Amy, and Toru didn't buy it one bit, and just gave an uneasy smile.

"I'm fine, Shigure… Just a bit tired… that's all…" Yuki answered.

"Oh, that's good…" he paused. "BECAUSE I'M JUST ABOUT TO KILL YOU!" he suddenly yelled, chasing after Yuki.

Yuki ran for his life, thinking _'Hmm… this doesn't happen so often…' _

He got to Amy, then hid behind her. "You hurt me, you'll hurt Amy-chan, too!" he yelled, behind Amy.

Again, Shigure cleared his throat, then cleaned himself up, standing straight. "Forgive me for my… childish… behavior, young lady…" he said, taking Amy's hand, and slightly pressing his lips on it.

"A-Ano…"

"Oh! Please, excuse me!" he said. "I am Sohma Shigure, and you are… a friend of Yuki, perhaps?" he asked, observing her.

"Hmm… It's not everyday, Yuki brings such a pretty girl in the house…" he said, putting his palm on his chin. "Well… ever since Toru was brought here, that is…" he added.

Amy just gave an uneasy chuckle. "Eto… Ano… I'm Tezuka Amahime, but please call me, Amy-chan. It's nice to meet you, Shigure-san," she said, with a curt bow.

_Ah! Kawaii, _Shigure thought to himself, eyes sparkling, as he stared at the girl. "Amahime… Amy… What a pretty name, for such a pretty girl," he complimented, leaning closer to her.

Amy just gave an uneasy smile, as well as a nervous laugh.

_This is not really how I planned on being welcomed… _she thought, dryly.

After a while of Shigure's staring, he was soon stopped, by the groaning of Kyo, the _used-to-be _unconscious idiot- I mean… cat…

In an instant, Toru ran to him, asking him a lot of question, that the cat's head hurt thinking of all the answers.

Staring at the two, Yuki gave a hard glare, then exited the back of Amy.

Amy eyed him, noticing his expression.

"Shigure, I have something to discuss with you about Amy... I'll tell you tomorrow…" he said, not bothering to look over to them.

"A-Ano! Yuki-kun!" Amy called.

Yuki turned to her, dully.

"Eto… where will I be staying?" she asked, shyly.

Shigure's face lit up. "Why, you can stay in my room!" he suggested. "We can stay up all night, doing this and that, and, oh! We can have-."

"Quit it, Shigure! You'll scare the girl!" Yuki scolded, soon turning back to Amy. "Amy-chan, if you don't mind, would you just sleep in my room for just tonight? There is an extra futon there."

Amy just blushed. "Umm… okay…" with that, Amy followed Yuki to his room, leaving Shigure, thinking, _no fair!_

As soon as they got to the room, Yuki, in an instant, pushed her futon at the end, so both wouldn't be so close to each other.

"I don't want you to think of me as something else, Amy-chan, so please excuse me, for now," he said, politely, his fake smile giving a dull aura.

Amy just nodded, still blushing.

She walked over to her futon, but before that, "Yuki-kun… why do you wear such a smile…?" she suddenly asked.

Yuki looked at her, confused. He knew what she meant, somehow, but… how did she know.

"Eto! I don't mean that anything's wrong with your smile, I just mean-."

"I know what you mean… and Amy-chan…" he paused. "Let's just keep that a secret, okay?" with that, he laid on his futon, turning off the lights.

Amy just nodded to herself, then got on her futon, thinking, _What would Yuki-kun like to discuss about me?_

Though, soon later, she drifted off to sleep…


End file.
